The Pharmacology Core Facility conducts clinical pharmacology, biochemical correlates, and pharmacogenetic studies with the aim of improving the quality of life and outcome for cancer patients. The Facility is essential for the development, validation, and implementation of analytical methods to assess the effect of pharmacokinetics or pharmacodynamics, and for measuring biochemical correlates necessary to optimize drug administration schedules. Some novel anticancer therapies require determination of the optimal dose based on a biochemical endpoint and the Pharmacology Core is equipped to define the bio-modulatory dose. The Facility offers DMA and RNA isolation for pharmacogenetic studies. The Scientific Director of the Facility is M. Eileen Dolan, PhD, and the Technical Directors are Jacqueline Ramirez, MS (Analytical Component) and Shannon Delaney (Biochemical Component). Dr. Dolan has extensive experience in biochemical enzyme assays, drug metabolism, and pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic studies of anticancer agents. Ms. Ramirez and Delaney are responsible for quality control, analytical method development, maintenance of analytical equipment, and preparation of reports. The Facility renders analytical and biochemical services to investigators within the University (both members and non-members of the UCCRC), as well as investigators at other Cancer Centers. In addition, Dr. Dolan provides consultative services on study and assay design.